


It Can't Be True

by PattRose



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hears news that he doesn't want to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be True

It Can't Be True  
Patt  
Author Email: PattRose1@aol.com

Pairings: T/J

Summary: Jack hears news that he doesn't want to believe.

Warnings: m/m, angst

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=true.jpg)   


 

It Can't Be True  
Patt

Jack had gone on a special mission with Thor for three weeks. It had been tough going for a while, but he was able to help the Asgard get control of the planet again. A new species of alien had moved onto their home world and they were very aggressive. Everyone knew the Asgard weren't, so that's why they went to Earth for help. Jack was glad it went well. The bruisers didn't have the fire power to back anything up, so they left once they knew they couldn't win. Typical attitude from bullies.

Now, he was looking forward to going home. Home meant seeing Teal'c again. Home meant sleeping with Teal'c. Home was Teal'c, anymore. He had missed him something fierce. During the night, he would lie awake, thinking of nothing but their life together. Jack was aware of the fact that he had become a romantic fool but Teal'c didn't seem to mind.

"O'Neill, are you ready to go home?" Thor asked softly.

"More than you'll ever know."

"Thank you again for helping us. We couldn't have done it without you. We knew you could do it with no shooting."

"Thor, you know you can ask for my help anytime. Be well." Jack shook Thor's hand before he was sent to Earth.

They beamed Jack into his quarters where he showered, shaved and put some comfortable clothing on. He loved his camo's most of the time. Looking in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. _Yes, you're going to rock his world._

The smiling man walked down the stairs and wondered why everyone was acting oddly. They were whispering and rushing in another direction from both ends of the stairs. Jack knew something was up, but he would have to wait to find out. He needed to debrief, so he could go home and debrief his lover.

He walked into the briefing room and said, "Good Morning, Campers. Did you miss me?" Jack looked around and realized Teal'c wasn't there yet.

General Hammond guided Jack to the table and said, "Jack, we didn't know you were back yet. Sit down. I have some bad news."

Jack sat down and asked, voice filled with cold fear, "What happened to him?"

Hammond looked sadly at his friend and answered, "He was killed in a bomb blast on the last mission. He said he heard a child in the building and wouldn't listen to Carter or Jackson. He didn't make it out. I'm sorry. The building exploded and fell into pieces. They can't find anything or anyone."

Jack stood up and said, "I'm going home."

"If you wish to stay a while, Bra'tac is coming for the service. First he has to do the farewell ceremony at the site of his death."

"In that case, I'll be in my quarters. Could someone please ask him to come and see me when he gets here?"

Carter stood up and said, "I'll ask him and take him there myself, sir."

"Thank you. I'm going to... go..." They all watched the sad man leave the room.

Daniel said, "Isn't there something we could do to help?"

"What?" Carter asked.

"He's all alone, and he just lost the man he loves. That sucks," Daniel said, angrily.

"Why didn't he listen to us? Why was he always so stubborn?" Carter wondered aloud.

General Hammond had been quiet up until then, and he felt he had to say something. "If he wouldn't have gone back in, he wouldn't have been Teal'c. That was his personality. He lived on the edge for his entire life. To him it must have seemed as normal as his life could be."

"Well, I think I need to go up and be with him." Daniel stood to leave and Sam touched his arm softly, "Daniel, does Colonel O'Neill remind you of a man that would want you to see him crying?"

Daniel's head drooped and he whispered, "But he's all alone."

"We'll be here for him later. Today and maybe tomorrow, he needs to grieve alone."

Carter then walked out of the room, silently crying. She had tried to remain strong, but she really wasn't.

 _Teal'c woke to pain in his back and neck. He moved his fingers and toes to see that his back wasn't broken. He glanced down and saw the child he had come back to save. Scanning the area, he saw that the entire floor above them had caved in. Thankfully, they were in some type of tunnel. Now Teal'c just had to figure out how to get out. While he began to dig, he smiled as the child began to help him dig also._

 _Teal'c stopped for just one moment, closed his eyes and touched his own heart. The child must have wondered what he was doing, but he starting digging right after that, so she didn't even ask. And Teal'c did not wish to frighten her._

 _They talked a little bit as they worked. Teal'c realized that this was one smart little girl. He wondered if she would end up with the SGC some day._

Above, in the city, Bra'tac arrived to say goodbye to his dear friend. His heart was broken, as Teal'c was like a son to him. It was up to him to find some of his family and friends to come for the ceremony. _I feel much older than 133 today._

 

Jack lay on his cot in his quarters, looking at the ceiling. He tried not to think of anything. For once he wished to have a life where death wasn't in it at all times. He wanted his love back. He didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He would be missed by everyone. Teal'c was the best person that had ever graced the SGC. No one would argue that.

He was a passionate man both at home and at work. Jack would remember always, the way he woke him each morning. No one could possibly suck cock like he did. And sometimes, he didn't need to do anything sexual. He would just hold Jack and speak softly to him. Jack was trying not to cry, but he couldn't help it. The loss was too much. The tears began to flow.

The night before Jack had gone with Thor, Teal'c had made love to him four times. He wanted Jack to remember how much he was loved for the entire time he would be gone. He was gentle and that always surprised Jack. He was such a big man that a person would think he would be rough, wouldn't they?

His love words were so sweet and so caring. He was always professional at work. No one had known about them, but Teal'c had wanted to tell General Hammond, Carter and Daniel about them being together. Both men wanted them to know of their love. Teal'c had touched Jack's heart through his shirt that morning and said, "I am in here, O'Neill. I belong there. I will be there always. We are forever." Then he had placed Jack's hand on his chest and said, "You are in here, O'Neill. You belong there. You will be here always. We are forever."

Jack took a shaky breath and answered, "Forever."

This memory, proved Jack's undoing. He had never cried as hard as he was now. _Does it have to hurt so damn bad? Why did he leave me? I can't do this alone._

 _Teal'c and the little one found a way out and made their way to the surface. Carrying the dirty child, he walked out and tried to get his bearings. Once he knew where they were, he set her down and took her hand in his and they walked together down a road until the little girl pointed and said, "I live there." Teal'c smiled and went to her home, to see that her family knew she was alive and safe._

They screamed and yelled and hugged and kissed and that was what they did to Teal'c also. He was quite uncomfortable with that. Teal'c once again hugged the child and turned to leave. In the doorway was Bra'tac.

The old man, pulled him into his arms and didn't even try and pretend that he wasn't crying. "Bra'tac, what is wrong?"

"You have been missing for two days. We thought you dead."

"Everyone thinks I am dead?"

"Yes."

"O'Neill?"

Bra'tac noticed how scared he suddenly looked.

"We must hurry back, old man."

Teal'c got the impression that Bra'tac felt as close to him as Teal'c did to Ry'ac. This pleased the younger Jaffa.

 

Downstairs the Gate Room alerted General Hammond of the arrival of Bra'tac. Carter, Jackson and Hammond waited at the end of the ramp.

When Bra'tac came through, he said, "Hammond of Texas, look whom I have found?" Teal'c came through at that moment. Daniel and Carter rushed up and began hugging him.

"General Hammond, it is good to see you once again." Teal'c bowed and found himself in Hammond's arms.

"I am fine, as you can plainly see. Do not worry for me."

Carter was still wiping tears from her face as she said, "Teal'c, we thought you died in the fire."

"I was out for almost a day, I think, underneath the building. Then the child and I had to dig our way out of the tunnel. The child is fine and has been returned to her family. Now, where is O'Neill?"

Daniel carefully said, "He's upstairs."

"Sir, I must go to him at once."

Hammond smiled and said, "Go. He needs you. I'll entertain Bra'tac for now."

Teal'c couldn't get on the elevator soon enough since everyone was either hugging him, or shaking his hand. He had no idea that they even liked him. By the time he got to O'Neill's room he could hear the sobbing through the door. Entering soundlessly, he knelt beside the cot and kissed Jack's cheek, softly, tasting the salty tears remaining there.

In between sobs and hiccups, Jack said, "T, I'm going to miss you so much."

"If you but open your eyes you will witness that I am here."

Jack's eyes opened and he pulled Teal'c down on the cot with him. "What's going on? They told me you were dead."

Teal'c went on to explain to Jack where he had been and how much he longed for him. "I thought of you every moment. Well, at least every moment that I was conscious."

"I thought of you every moment, too. I love you so much. Could we lie here and just hold on to each other?" Jack was starting to shake now. The shock was probably setting in.

"I will hold you forever, O'Neill. You but have to ask."

"Thank you. I love you. I just want to be with you for a few hours, before I have to share you."

"I agree, O'Neill. Sleep. We will sleep together. Tonight we shall make love and reaffirm our vows. Now we sleep."

That is just what Jack did. All he needed was his Teal'c. All along, he knew it couldn't be true. Thank god for that.

End: It Can't Be True


End file.
